Siren Of The Deep Blue
by SoaringSkynaut
Summary: After a late night conversation with his Commander, Joker begins having some intense feelings. But will his feelings be returned by Shepard? FemShepard/Joker. Rated K May be changed in the future.


Hey there! so I finally decided to write my own Shoker story since there is a bit of a shortage but no matter! Enjoy! Sorry if it's short, when I wrote it the formatting was different =/ Anyway! Shepard/Joker is one of my favorite pairings. Reviews are always lovely! (I don't know if I'm going to make this a chapter story or just a one-shot.)

* * *

><p>A low hum vibrated throughout the ship singing in unison with the high pitched beeps and chirps from the orange console. Joker lifted his cap running his fingers through the strands of his flattened hair, settling the hat back on his head and adjusting it down over his eyes as he sighed and clicked the auto scooted into the chair and tilted his head back, Cerberus were sneaky and obviously the bad guys but even he had to admit the accommodations were almost worth forgetting about their past.<p>

"Don't you ever sleep in an actual bed, you know that thing with a pillow and blanket?" Joker sighed and rotated the leather pilot chair. "I like to be up here. You know in case of an attack." Shepard leaned against the shuttle doors frame. Joker looked her up and down though she didn't seem to notice his lingering eyes as she went to the window.

"You know I've spent my entire life in space and I never really stopped to look at everything. It's almost too beautiful out there..." Her sudden change of tone made Joker stop. "I guess that's what coming back from the dead does to someone, makes them appreciate things." Joker grimaced, it was the first time she had mentioned being dead. Not even when Joker greeted her after the incident at the Cerberus lab did she talk about it. "You know you really are a Debby Downer."

Shepard frowned and sat down on the railing, staring at Joker making him slightly nervous and self conscious then she spoke "You know I don't blame you for my death." That hit Joker hard and his entire body was on fire. "Shepard I..."

"I mean sure you were being a stubborn ass..." she paused running her hand over the cold metal surface of the Normandy. "She was your baby, but just because you wouldn't leave doesn't mean you were the reason I died." He sat speechless, he had always felt guilty for that day hell everyone blamed him as well even Captain Anderson. Shepard saw he was in a fight with the memory and guilt so she went over to him and leaned down placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for being with me after everything."

"Later flyboy." She ran her hand down his shoulder before letting it drop to her side. When he finally could manage to spit out a few words she was already too far away, and limping all the way to her cabin was not an option at the moment considering how weak his legs were.

xxxxxxxxx

Shepard clicked on the comm. on "Joker set a course for the Citadel, and tell Garrus and Grunt I want them to come." Joker rolled his eyes "Sure thing Commander, one trigger happy Turian and Super Krogan coming up." He smiled as he heard Shepard laugh into the comm. Joker watched as the team left the ship, before leaving Shepard stopped by to see him. "Want me to pick you anything up while were out?"

Joker said no and turned back to the console as the shuttle doors clicked shut. An hour later Shepard stormed back onto the Normandy cussing up a storm, she didn't even bother stopping by to say hi. Joker called over Garrus, Grunt followed. "What happened on the Citadel that's got the Commander so worked up?" Joker could tell Garrus was furious as well by the way he crossed his arms and leaned against the chair. "Alenko." Ah shit.

"In Turian society when one's loved one comes back home alive we honor them." Garrus walked off mumbling something while Grunt still stood in the room, silently. "Something you need Grunt?" Grunt quickly glanced at Joker's legs.

"So is it just your legs that are weak or..." Joker rolled his eyes. "Just about every little bone." Joker took a swig of his water "Damn, so you can't have sex?" Joker spit out the water."Um...no...I can." Grunt nodded slowly and folded his arms across his large chest. "So why haven't you and Shepard done the deed?" Joker's jaw dropped.

"She's my commanding officer!" Grunt laughed. "You humans have too many rules, just like those damn Salarians. If you ask me she wants you I can sense that much from her." Grunt walked away leaving a stunned Joker to sit alone, thinking over the conversation again and again. "Mr. Moreau, there is a disturbance in the cargo hold. It is Shepard." Joker hung his head and rubbed his eyes. "Are you suggesting that I go down there? Get Garrus or Miranda to do it."

"Officer Lawson is already in the cargo hold. And Garrus Vakarian..." "Great, just what I needed MORE broken bones."Joker took his sweet time walking to the elevator thinking of what he was going to say to Shepard to calm her down, without being used as a biotic punching bag.

As the doors to the elevator open letting him inside, he could hear Shepard grunting. To his surprise Joker found the Commander and Garrus going at it, sparring that is. "Joker!" Shepard grinned and let her guard down which earned her a claw to the face from Garrus' talons. Joker flinched, _that's gonna hurt tomorrow. _Shepard rubbed her jaw smirking "Dirty fighter huh? Two can play at that!"

If Joker hadn't been paying attention he would have never seen the swift elbow making contact with Garrus' torso. Shepard glided against the floor; barely letting her feet touch the floor of the cargo hold. "Kick his ass Shepard!" Joker turned his head in Jack's direction as the crazed biotic wonder looked almost rabid at the action.

Jack's comment earned a mischievous laugh from Shepard but it was cut short by the impact of the Turian's right foot as it caused her to gasp for air. Garrus seemed to notice; worried that he had injured his commander he walked over. "Shepard are you alright?" Shepard looked up quickly grinning; slamming him to the floor with her biotics which flowed around her.

"You let your guard down Vakarian." Shepard smirked and helped him to his feet. Garrus adjusted his armor and patted her on the back. "I think I preferred the missile kicking my ass." Shepard threw her head back and burst into laughter. Joker smiled at her and rubbed his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Commander, remind me to never piss you off." Shepard glanced at him before signaling for him to follow her. Neither spoke in the elevator, the tension was thicker than a biotic shield. Each stood on the opposite sides of the elevator until it came to a stop opening up to reveal the Captain's sat down on the couch looking down at his hands. Shepard on the bed. "So I met up with Kaidan." Joker looked up. Shepard lays on her back staring up at the window above her bed watching the infinite view of space.

"Really? I didn't know you and him were talking." Shepard rolled her eyes and sat up on her elbows smiling at him. "Cut the shit Joker, We both know you hack my private terminal."Joker pushed the bill of his hat down over his eyes. "Chill out Joker, its fine." Shepard sighed looking back up at the window. "He's an asshole, doesn't know what he's saying."

Shepard looked over at him searching his face. "I mean who the hell does he think he is? You're better off without that dick Shepard." She smiled and sat up."He doesn't even deserve you. If he really loved you as he said he did then it wouldn't matter who you're working for as long as you're with him. You…you deserve someone who is loyal to you."

Shepard blushed and stood up walking over to Joker. Joker's heart was pounding, palms getting a bit sweaty. Shepard carefully swung her leg over his and straddled him with extra care. Joker shivered as she smiled and ran his hand over his scruffy beard."Someone like you?" Joker's mind raced, thinking of various reasons as to why this wasn't really happening but it was and it shocked the hell out of him. "Joker."

He gulped lifting the hat out of his view so that he could see her face; he looked longingly into her eyes and smiled at the sweetness they held. "Yeah?"Shepard scooted over him carefully so that she was now pressed against his body, his face so close to hers she could smell his cologne. "Kiss me?" Shepard took his hat and threw it onto the bed behind them.

Joker leaned up and pressed his lips against hers and almost instantly felt a wave of heat shoot through his body as they began kissing more passionately and laid down onto the bed. Oblivious to the fact that Shepard's biotics were engulfing the two of them into its deep blue glow.


End file.
